(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for guiding a brush to provide for the painting of a continuous line.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When painting pictures, industrial designs, advertising posters, artists have long desired to paint a smooth, continuous line. One prior art method of painting the line is to manually hold a ruler at an angle with one hand and hold a paint brush in the vertical position and move the brush along the length of the straight edge with the other hand. Since the straight edge is held manually, the straight edge may move during the course of painting the line, and, the painted line may be discontinuous or uneven.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush guide for painting continuous lines.